


Love Is An Extra Pillow

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [122]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pillow Talk, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, So Married, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry looks after his heavily pregnant husband.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Love Is An Extra Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 20. _You can borrow mine._  
>  ❤

“I’ve all but _forgotten_ what a good nights sleep feels like,” Draco grumbled, shifting over in bed and accidentally-on-purpose elbowing Harry. At eight months pregnant his bump was unwieldy and even the smallest of movements took effort. “ _You’re_ to blame,” he continued. “ _Impregnating_ me-”

“You seemed to enjoy it at the time,” Harry replied mildly. “Far as I can remember.”

Draco huffed. “Everything aches,” he whined. “My back is excruciating-”

Harry picked up his pillow and tucked it behind Draco, giving him more support. “You can borrow mine,” he said. “You and baby need it far more than I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
